Fate
by LadyH.J.Potter-Peverell
Summary: jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que fuera yo quien se fuera... uno depre para los que gustan de los huecos interiores...


**Este es triste. Lo escribí en un momento en el que me sentí especialmente frustrada pues no se ve que entre Sasuke y Sakura vaya a existir algo realmente…(T_T). **

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Fate**

_Jamás pensé que llegaría el día donde fuera yo quien dijera adiós…_

Cuando te fuiste mi alma y corazón se resquebrajaron y me quedé vacía, sola. Te había entregado toda mi vida y lo hiciste todo pedazos frente a mis ojos, sin siquiera devolverme los pedazos para ver si de alguna forma se podía sanar un poco.

Entonces quise ir a buscarte, ver si podía hacer algo por mí misma, ver si con ello lograría ganar un poco de tu valoración, pero Naruto y Jiraiya-san me descubrieron y fueron conmigo, haciéndome ver que realmente era débil e inútil, una molestia en todo el sentido de la palabra… sin embargo tú no estabas, y desapareciste de mi vida con toda la seguridad del mundo.

Habían pasado ya dos años y medio desde que me diste ese gracias confuso. Por qué me lo dijiste? Entonces te veo nuevamente allí, en el escondite de la maldita víbora, tan impasible… y solo me diriges la palabra para decir mi nombre. Pero en cuanto llega Naruto con él sí hablas, no hablé porque sé que es como nunca haber dicho nada, yo sencillamente no existo para ti, pero quiero llevarte de vuelta y por eso y la promesa que le hice a Naruto alzo mi puño lleno de chakra y corro hacia ti, entonces me ves curioso y preparas tu Katana para atacar de vuelta…un ataque que nunca llega pues Yamato-taichou se interpone y me protege, de nuevo…

Te vas, te desvaneciste nuevamente frente a mí, y no pude decirte nada…

Entonces descubrí que Naruto también es hombre, amable, idiota, heroico, y muy cercano a mí…entonces comencé a verlo de otra forma, pero sabiendo que por más que eso suceda él jamás podrá tomar tu lugar… intenté acercarme más de la forma que debí haberlo hecho contigo, como una amiga antes y después profundizando; contigo no podía hacerlo así, por ti era pasión…

Muchas otras misiones dieron lugar, y cuando dejaste a la serpiente te busqué de nuevo, el perro de Kakashi-sensei dijo que estabas cerca y mi interior se conmocionó, pero así como tu esencia vino también se fue…

Jiraiya-san murió. Shishou estaba desconsolada, Naruto se distanció y luego se fue a entrenar con los sapos ermitaños. Pain vino y destruyó todo, lloré llamando a Naruto, sí, porque él vendría y nos salvaría. Y llegó, luchó como nunca se le había visto, sin embargo fue vencido. Entonces Hinata fue a socorrerle, y reveló sus sentimientos por él, y él vengó sus heridas cuando fue vencida. Entonces lo comprendí todo…

Curo sus heridas pues lo merece, Naruto no me ha dejado en paz ni un segundo, jamás lo vi así, entonces ella sana y él no la deja sola…

Parece que todo es lo mismo… mi destino a estar sola… debía haber nacido desde un principio? Kami debe ser lo suficientemente cruel como para darle la vida a alguien con tal de que viva en la oscuridad toda su vida…

Te veo cuando llegas a destruir nuestra aldea, con ellos, con Akatsuki, y…con ella… su vientre un poco abultado por el recién comenzado embarazo. Sé que es tuyo por la forma en que te mira, por la forma en la que la dejas en la retaguardia para que no se lastime ni salga herida por nuestros ANBU que intentan defendernos…

Naruto está dolido, sabes? Era quien más juraba que te traería de vuelta, como en los viejos tiempos, sé que le duele luchar contra ti como lo está haciendo.

Hay una parte que no entiendo, en la que pienso mientras intento resistir los golpes y ataques de Tobi, y es que tus compañeros la molestan diciendo que la cuidas porque no tiene más remedio que cuidar a su descendencia por más que venga de ella, pues parece que estabas ebrio cuando sucedió ese acto entre ustedes…

Pero no le veo más qué pensarle a eso… no habría diferencia, porque sé que por más ebrio que hubieras estado a mí jamás me habrías tocado, jamás me habrías sentido a tu lado, jamás… ella es diferente… verdad?

Un golpe en el aire y él aparece detrás de mí para patearme la columna y enviarme contra los edificios, a través de ellos… ya no tengo fuerza, mi chakra está agotado…

Vomito sangre, casi no puedo respirar y mis extremidades no responden. Ya veo, en la patada debió haberme roto la columna y soy un mero muñeco inservible…

Veo cómo sus puños se acercan fuertes y veloces hacia mi abdomen, pero ya no siento, solo sigo vomitando sangre…

Todo se está volviendo borroso, pero puedo distinguir su mano que se acerca y me alza por el cuello con fuerza, dispuesto a estrangularme o a quebrarme el cuello con sus fuertes dedos. A lo lejos puedo ver cómo tu batalla con Naruto se detiene, cómo mi amigo grita mi nombre en angustia y lágrimas contenidas, pero yo ya no escucho, también veo cómo te me quedas viendo, y hay algo raro en tu mirada, no está vacía, hay algo en ellos…miedo? Angustia? Amor? No lo sé, no lo entiendo…y ya no puedo pensar más…

Solo sé que te sigo amando, aún cuando no tengo corazón… y que soy una molestia, un estorbo…

Qué es lo que veo en tus ojos? Eso que cae por tus mejillas mientras me ves colgando de la mano de este asesino… son…? Estás llorando? Por qué lloras? No lo entiendo, se supone que soy yo quien debería estar llorando, pero ya no tengo lágrimas… estoy hueca…

SAKURA!!!!

Es ese mi nombre? Esa tu voz? Era eso miedo? No lo sé…

Solo sé que me desintegro…

Solo sé que todo se ha vuelto negro y que ya no te veo…

**Bien, qué me dicen? Angustioso, no es así?**

**Opinen!**

**Ja ne!**

**Itachi-niisan**


End file.
